1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backpack structure having a lifesaving function, more particularly to a novel backpack structure having a lifesaving function by which users can not only cross rivers safely so as to increase survival possibility in the field, but also personnel goods can be carried or emergency relief can be conducted on water. Therefore, the present invention can increase the practical effect and characteristics of the backpack structure.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Ordinary folk hiking in suburbs or military personnel conducting wilderness survival training in mountain area often carry backpacks. As a backpack has a plurality of accommodation spaces for receiving various goods and it can be carried on the back of user, not only can a user's both hands be freed up to swing freely so as to make the user feel less fatigued while hiking, but also having empty hands make it easy to grab another object, so as to facilitate walking safely on steep and rugged terrain. It is this reason that has made a backpack become popular and its popularity is widespread.
Although the above described backpack can achieve the above expected effects, it is, however, found in its practical implementation that the conventional backpack only has the simple function of carrying various goods for users. Thus, it appears to be a monotonic product with respect to diversification of society nowadays in pursuit of innovation and change. Additionally, these conventional backpacks are incapable of floating on water, such that the backpack will sink when immersed in water when users are wading or crossing a river. This will result in a great inconvenience in usage; therefore the design of the overall structure still has room for improvement.
In view of the above disadvantages, the inventor of the present invention hereby proposes a novel backpack structure having a lifesaving function according to state-of-art research and improvements on the conventional structure and based on his abundant experience of R&D and manufacturing in relevant field and skillful contemplation in many ways.